Underneath
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: A new student arrives at McKinley. With a past that keeps him from the person he truly can be. People tend to judge. Nobody bothers to dig that deep to see what is underneath. BadBoy!Blaine inspired by "Underneath" Adam Lambert. Rated M for future.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So it's been a few weeks since I updated anything and I am sorry. Again I'm going to give you the school has been crazy speech, and I only say this because I DON'T WANT TO FLUNK MY SENIOR YEAR. That will totally mess with college in the fall, if you know what I mean._

_ So I have to keep my main focus on that, no matter how much I'd rather be writing for all of you._

_Now, the upside right now is I have bronchitis and a really bad throat infection and the reason why I am so excited about that is because in my free time away from school-from being sick I was able to bring you this!_

_ I know this isn't Outlaws of Love or Late Night Experiments which I know you are all waiting for, it's something new that I came up with while listening to snippets of Adam Lambert's new album, which his music always inspires me, one specific song being Underneath which is a very emotional ballad, which made me cry. _

_So I decided since I wanted to write a badboy!blaine fic for awhile that this would be perfect and I really hope you all enjoy._

_Now instead of making a novel out of my authors note I shall give you the first chapter to my first badboy!blaine fic, Underneath, which like Outlaws of Love has been inspired by Adam Lambert, so those who enjoy Outlaws of Love you should enjoy this!_

* * *

Underneath

_Chapter 1:_

He wasn't trying to get into trouble, it was his first day going to a new school, and he had already found himself already in his own dose of trouble, and he was already serving an afternoon detention.

The small dull white room was filled with big lunk heads in Letterman Jackets. He had to fight back a hearty chuckle when they actually thought that they could possibly intimidate him in any sort of way as they learned almost to quickly when one of them attempted to push his books off the desk and in return he nearly snapped the jocks hand in half. He really did have it coming though and boy did they learn. He casted his dark hazel brown eyes to the jock who had attempted to knock over his books and just simply glared at him.

The teacher that was supposed to be watching them scolded him quickly enough—telling him to settle down and face forward—the jock lost the gaze of the brown eyed boy as he sighed heavily and face the front of the class again, leaning back, and setting his feet on the desk.

The teacher was not amused.

"Mr. Anderson?" he called out, once again, it must have been the thousandth time within the hour detention.

The boy raised his eyebrows comically.  
"That's my name." he shrugged leaning back and closing his eyes.

The teacher got up from his seat and walked towards the brown eyed bad boy with the last name of Anderson, his eyes pointedly on his boot clad feet that were set upon the desk. Sensing the teachers presence the boy opened one of his eyes and he smirked.

"Hey man, I understand if your into that sort of thing. I mean if you really want to so badly you can lick them I guess. Teachers can have kinks. I get it man, I get it."

"That is no way to speak to a teacher Mr. Anderson.!"

"Oh! Do you prefer when people talk dirty with you? Well if you insist. Get on your knees big boy and lick these bitches clean." he suggested, his eyes gleaming with humor. That received a few chuckles from the jocks in the room, and he was satisfied with the brilliant shade of red that made it's way onto the teachers face as he fumed over with anger.

"To the principals office now!" the student got up from his desk and walked into the teacher's space.

"Threesomes? That's pretty hot!" was all he said as he walked out of the classroom, a smile plastered onto his face.

* * *

Yeah he didn't want to get into trouble today, but really who was he kidding? Trouble always follows him; whether he instigated it or not—it is always creeping and lurking around the corner, he doesn't always go searching for it. Like today, he couldn't _help_ that he pushed that one kid down the stairs. If her lunk head of a boyfriend would of watched where his long legs were going _none _of this would of happened. She wouldn't of opened her god awful mouth and he wouldn't of gave her a push down the stairs, only to get a high five from an old looking woman in a track suit.

_None of it would of happened._ He had thought to himself as he walked down the empty halls of McKinley High School; heading towards Principal Figgins' office when he heard music and a distant voice so soft and so angelic. Anderson blinked for a moment then scoffed continuing down the hall where he paused again; turning around and following the voice. The voice got louder and more clear.

* * *

"_You must be my lucky star, cause you shine on me wherever you are." _ the voice rung out from a door that was barely even open. Anderson peered inside and seen a group of teens dancing around one stage, all girls, and one boy who was singing the lead..while the group of girls danced around him.

"_I just think of you and just start to glow and I need your light and baby you know." _Anderson stepped inside the auditorium and the singers eyes flickered to him momentarily as he slipped into one of the back seats, being unnoticed by everyone else. The boy continued with his singing; dancing around with the girls singing in the background on stage; flaunting around and swiveling through the line of girls varying from skin color, height, and size.

In the front row was a row of guys watching and dancing from their seats and he himself couldn't help but to be transfixed watching a sweet little thing like that dancing on stage to one of Madonna's classics. Not that he knew it was a classic, no, of course not.

The song ended and the whole row stood up applauding, one man stepping forward still clapping.

"Girls, Kurt—that was amazing! Seriously, I think we are almost ready for Nationals. That was fantastic! Am I right guys, what do yous think?"

"Great!" all of the guys exclaimed in unison.

The boy on stage, with the chestnut hair was beaming but his eyes fell on one lone body in the back and his face dropped in concentration as the small group of students tried to congratulate him and the girls.

Shrinking back in his seat Anderson began debating on how he would get out of there as the girls and the boy named Kurt all stepped off the stage one boy one. He eyes found his again.

"Alright guys!" the man from before who has hair that little elves probably lived in stepped forward once again; squeezing the shoulders of two other students—one that could recognize automatically, the lunk head from earlier that had walked into him earlier, and another kid in a Letterman Jacket that has a squirrel on his head for hair.

_What even? _Anderson scoffed between Frank-N-Zilla, his girlfriend, and that poor schmuck with an animal on his head this seemed to be quite the group with a terrible terrible fashion sense. Terrible, hideous fashion sense he corrected himself quickly. Besides Kurt that is, who has a fashion sense all of his own.

"Alright New Directions—are you ready to see what Puck and Finn have put together for us?" the group mumbled their agreement but what he didn't notice was that the boy named Kurt was making his way towards him, caution clear in his eyes.

"So did you come here to get a leg up? He questioned and Anderson's eyes shot up to see a pair of hesitant blue green eyes and dammit if they weren't pretty.

_Pretty? Your losing your touch Anderson_.

Kurt took in he other boys appearance the wide eyes that are a honey browned color. The messy dark curls, black leather jacket, and ripped up t-shirt. The boy raised an eyebrow inquisitively waiting for his answer, which was as snarky as it could come.

"I wouldn't mind getting your leg up sweet stuff." he remarked—this made Kurt blush which was even noticeable in such lightning.

_Cute_.

"N-not a leg up in that way." Kurt mumbled out sheepishly, not amused.

"Are you from some other school scooping out the competition?" Anderson quirked his eyebrows confused, standing up and looking at Kurt's body up and down.

"Well I'm sure if there is any competition there won't be for long cause I mean damn you got the whole package, ass, legs, and not to mention that innocent pretty face. So how about you and me, the boys bathroom, and I'll even let you have the choice of the stall, wall, or on the sink." he winked suggestively, taking a step towards Kurt who took a few steps back.

"Awww come on baby, don't be like that."

Kurt's eyes narrowed dangerously and he placed his hands on his hips—his blue green eyes turning gray with anger.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded, his voice raising.  
"More importantly, who the hell do you think I am? I really don't know where you get off thinking I'm just some second hand slut who will bend and scream at your will." he huffed out—the boys stopped their performance and all eyes were on them.

"Feisty." he grinned.

"Blaine Anderson!" a voice came from behind.  
"Come with me." The bad boy with the name Blaine Anderson sighed heavily before turning around, only to seethe same teacher from earlier.

He smiled sweetly.

"I told you to go to the principal's office Mr. Anderson—did I not?" the whole glee club watched in deep confusion and interest.

"You could of mention it," Blaine replied.  
"Detention, tomorrow." the teacher said with deep regret.

The boy, he snickered. "Another one in a row? You must really like me." he cooed pushing past the older man then turning his head towards Kurt who was just staring back at him in mild disgust and recognition.

"See you later babe." he went to turn out of the room and Kurt's voice stopped him.

"You were the one who pushed Rachel down the stairs." it wasn't a question it was a fact.

Blaine paused mid-step and turned back around.

"Mr. Anderson. If you'd please leave now."

Ignoring him, Blaine's eyes fell onto the rest of the group that was now standing behind Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson, I will not ask again."

"I'm going." Blaine grumbled walking out of the auditorium doors with them swinging loudly behind him.

"Detention Mr. Anderson, remember that." was the last thing he heard as he disappeared out of the school.

* * *

His face dropped slightly as he walked down the stairs and onto the road. He looked around sheepishly—but of course—he wouldn't be here—like he would actually pick him up. Shaking his head he started on his long walk all the way back home, but someone stopped him.

"Yo, Anderson!" the voice yelled, a female voice. This confused Blaine—so turning around he seen a Latino looking girl with her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, and piratically painted in a cheer leading uniform.

Blaine gave her a what the hell do you want look and she grinned mischievously.  
"So did you really do it?" she questioned getting straight up into his space; placing a well manicured hand onto his chest.

"Do what?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh you know the most bad ass thing anyone could do." she began to explain her fingers trailing down his chest and his stomach.

He cleared his throat and she continued.

"Pushing Berry down those steps. I've only been wanting to do that since I met her. So how about you and me, Breadstix, then after back to my place and well you know." Blaine was laughing now, legit laughing in Santana Lopez's face.

"Me and you... you really think that—no. Just." he started chuckling, Santana's hands falling straight back down to her sides. He was nearly crying now.

"How about you take your untamed taco else where because I am not interested." he finally finished, trying to regain his breath. Santana's mouth dropped and he patted her shoulder.

"Now that Kurt in your group, I wouldn't mind tapping that." he explained.  
"But now if you'd excuse me I really should get home." he stepped back from the stunned cheerleader and silently made his way back home—not that it was that much of a home. It was completely dark when he got there.

* * *

Taking on last deep breath he opened the door.

"Blaine, you are late." an unamused voice came from the other side.

"I-I know. I'm sorry Sebastian." he replied weakly.

* * *

A/N: _So there you have it! I am so sorry that I have been inactive lately and I hope this made it up to all of you! I decided to post this before all of the Glee madness tonight so I have time to flail with the rest of you on Tumblr which by the way my url is supermansaliendick! Holy Musical Bman, gotta love that shit! But follow me on there! (: and please review and tell me what you think, I want to know if I should continue this or not._

Anyways, a half hour until Glee and counting.

Oh my god!

_XxLaurenxX  
IrishGermanWoodNymph_


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

_A/N: Here is the second chapter to my newest fanfiction Underneath which again was inspired by Adam Lambert's song Underneath. What did you think about the appearance of Sebastian in the last chapter? Well guess what you get to get a deeper look into Sebastian in this chapter, exactly who is he to Blaine? What is their relationship like? Well I guess you have to read and find out. But I have decided to split this chapter up to two parts. The first part obviously posted tonight and the next part will be posted tomorrow. I really hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Blaine you are late." an unamused voice mumbled from the other side.  
"I-I know. I'm sorry Sebastian." he replied weakly._

But he knew what was going to come. Sebastian Smythe, Blaine's twenty-five year old boyfriend slammed the door shut. Sebastian's angry and drunk, his face flushed red from the alcohol consumed the bottle of Jack that was still in his hand got thrown at the wall by Blaine's head; flinching Blaine took a step back from his boyfriend.

"School." he tried to explain. "I was still—"

"No..." Sebastian shouted angrily gripping Blaine's wrist to stop him from moving back.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Blaine gulped blinking back some unshed tears. He looked at the floor.

"Look at me Blaine." he warned raising his voice; grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket. Blaine shook his head his shoulders shaking. A cold hard slap went right across his face; making Blaine's head jerk off the side, a bright red print clear on his cheek. Blaine didn't reach, he couldn't.. he never could.

"You know what happens when you are late," Sebastian started to warn, his faces inches closes to Blaine, the smell of alcohol clear on his breath. Blaine took that time to look up with those big brown eyes full of hurt and pain and years of the outright torture that still haunts him, and the pain that he still lives with everyday. He has no choice, he has nothing. Nothing but Sebastian.

"Don't look at me like that." his boyfriend uttered in complete disgust.  
"You are nothing but a disappointment Blaine. Why do you think they all left you?" he asked and Blaine's face just crumpled completely.

"You said it wasn't my fault." nearly in tears he started to scream, his head spinning. Sebastian smiled; his eyes cold.

"Aw, how cute! You actually believed me." he asked.

Blaine's eyes widened as he pulled out of Sebastian grasp; backing away until his back hit the wall.

He slid down the wall his head falling to his knees. He shook his head, tears filling his eyes, and dammit if he doesn't feel weak.

Sebastian watching in amusement as Blaine's shoulders heaved heavily.

"You are such a fag." he laughed clearly amused and Blaine's eyes shot up, his tear stained eyes angry.

"Are really going to call me that right now?" he asked his voice small and weak.

"Because my ass says otherwise." he willed himself to smile a little through his tears.

He was used to this. It was a normal for him sadly, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less.

Sebastian chuckled.

"I do like pounding into that sweet round ass of yours." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and his boyfriend had that look. He wasn't angry anymore but a new type of hunger glazed over his eyes. Blaine realizes what he was to do and refusing to do so would result in another fight and he could already feel his wrist starting to bruise.

So with a heavy sigh he followed Sebastian into the bedroom, like he had done so many times before, and only to realize the same thing would happen the next day because he yet again has detention—but that, that was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

The night ended up passing slowly as Blaine just laid there on Sebastian's bed; limp—not even hard with Sebastian just pounding into him. He would have his way then roll over and fall to sleep.

Blaine stopped crying himself to sleep at night afterward because what does he have left to feel besides nothing, and why would make tonight any different?

So that night when Sebastian pulled out and rolled over; satisfied with himself Blaine looked up at the dark ceiling until he drifted off into a deep numb sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So there was the first part of chapter two. __I know this is shorter than the first chapter but considering all that happened in this part and what is going to happen next I thought that this would be a good place to stop. What do you think about Sebastian's character? Can you see why Blaine acts the way he does? Well it goes much deeper than everything looks. Do you think that Sebastian could have a good side? How long do you think it could last or could the good guy charade be an act? You will find out all of this and more in the second part of chapter two which will be posted tomorrow. I really hope you all enjoyed and as always PLEASE tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

_A/N: As I promised yesterday, here is the second part of the second chapter for Underneath. _

_So as you can probably tell over the past few months I have been becoming very addicted to Blangst, I just didn't know I would be writing so much of it after such a heart wrenching episode of Glee. _

_I mean Darren Criss' acting, I bow down to it, that was superb. It has been three days and I'm still upset about it. Am I right?_

So for all of the adding blangst in your life, I am sorry. But from what I've seen on here, some of you are addicted to it. Not that that is a bad thing, of course. But anyways, here is the next part of the chapter... enjoy ;)

* * *

Underneath

_Chapter 2, Part 2_

That morning when he woke up, he woke up to an empty cold bed; alarm clock blaring loudly in the room—singling that it was time for him to get up. Blaine reached over to silence the alarm and that was all he heard...

Complete and total silence.

No coffee brewing, no television, no music, nothing. That was new, usually Sebastian would be breathing down his neck while he would be getting ready. Blaine willed himself to smile, just a little.

Of course getting up out of bed is always a blast, he thought to himself; wincing as he got out of the bed, cursing at himself. He was raw. Sebastian doesn't use any lube, and doesn't take the time to prepare Blaine what so ever, and he does pound into him pretty hard.

So as always his way from the dresser to the shower was always the worst. He grabbed his outfit for the day and made his way to the bathroom; where he looked over his naked body in mild disgust; trailing his fingertips over the random hand prints and bruises that are always there each time they would get a little better, more would appear the next day, whether it was from sex or punishment they were there as a clear reminder of what he was, a major disappointment.

Stepping into the shower Blaine sighed heavily the feeling of the hot water relaxing his skin. He started to hum a soft calming tune as he ran his soapy fingers along his body, his muscles loosening and his mind clearing...then he remembered the boy with the voice, Kurt.

He remembered his white porcelain skin that just looked so soft, his icy glasz eyes, long legs, and pretty pretty face.

He couldn't help but to think about Kurt.

Letting his mind drift more he thought of the boy in various positions, ones that mostly involved him between those long legs.

Blaine shuttered as a tingle went down his back and his fingers trailed over his half hard cock.

_That's really nice. _Blaine thought to himself; curling his fingers around his member. It has been so long since he was last hard.

* * *

The door in the bathroom creaked open and Blaine quickly retreated his hand.

"Blaine?" Sebastian called out opening the shower curtain, much to Blaine's internal protest.

"Yeah?" he asked slightly annoyed as Sebastian's eyes looked over him, making Blaine's stomach churn involuntary.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked; Blaine shut the water off and Sebastian handing him a towel.

_Well that's extraordinarily new. _He thought grabbing the offered towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Well?"

"Uh I don't know... umm, Tuesday?" Blaine replied as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"And what else is today?" squirting the toothpaste onto his brush; Blaine stared at Sebastian through the mirror.

"I really don't feel like playing twenty questions Seb." he began brushing his teeth and Sebastian grabbed him by the waist and turned him around.

"Blaine it's our anniversary. It's been nine years since you have lived with me, and three years since we've been together."

Realization hit Blaine and his heart broke. It really has been that long since he had been dropped off here, and it was the last time he seen his brother Cooper as well.

"I want to make today special." Sebastian smiled, and okay this was starting to creep Blaine out.

"There is nothing special about today, you know that Sebastian." he said, his voice in distress.

"So you don't think us being together is special?"

"No Sebastian, not that. The reason why we are together isn't special." he screamed, throwing his tooth brush onto the vanity.

Sebastian blinked back.  
"I know the situation isn't...ideal. But hey let me take you out to breakfast, then drop you off at school."

Blaine was the one to blink back this time.

"What is going on Sebastian?" he wasn't used to being treated like this, it felt weird, this isn't how it goes.

"I just wanted to show my boyfriend how special he is" Sebastian said sweetly.

"Hurry up, get dressed, grab your backpack, and we will head out..okay?" was all Sebastian said before leaving Blaine alone.

He did not know what was going on, but he knew better than to protest. However he couldn't help but to have a flash back from yesterday when words like disappointment were thrown at him. He knows something was up, he just wasn't sure what.

* * *

_A/N: THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER TWO! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sebastian being nice? Huh, look at that? What are your opinions on it? What do you think he is up to? Let me hear what you think, I'm honestly really curious! It was fun watching my friend try to guess in school when she read over it. Her name is Allison, she is great. I always run my story ideas by her, and this one was a surprise so she has no clue what is going on like all of you. Which brings me to this I'd like to take the time right now to thank all of my readers who continue to read no matter how much I jump from story to story. You are all amazing and I just love all of your love and support._

XxLaurenxX  
IrishGermanWoodNymph


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Finally an update! Here is chapter three for Underneath. I know I left it on quite a 'cliffhanger' last chapter and I do apologize. I have no excuses this time. I have just lost complete and total faith in my writing. I feel as if all that I write anymore is just shit. Which sucks because here is summer, I have all of this free time on my hands, and every paper I touch turns to shit. Ugh, so much hate. But I really hope you all enjoy the update and don't hate me too much. _

* * *

Underneath

_Chapter 3_

It was a small cute little breakfast nook just a bit out of town with an old country feel and these candle lights in the center of the table of the dimly lit room. The colors of red and beige soothed him as he and Sebastian ate their respectful meals, Sebastian an egg omelet and Blaine a simple egg sandwich with cheese. The whole ordeal was just strange, but one thing that didn't go unnoticed was the flirty behavior and heart eyes that his boyfriend has been making at the waiter, a tall man with dusty blonde hair and a black beanie on his head to go with the black shirt and black slacks that all of the employees are enforced to wear. Now Sebastian flirting with other men wasn't anything new. So all thoughts of Sebastian losing his mind were now officially invalid.

"I really know it's hard on you Blaine." his boyfriend had stated after a very long sip of his coffee.

Blaine looked up from his meal and glanced around the restaurant before his eyes settled back into place.

Sebastian took that moment to speak again.  
"I know how it feels, he was my best friend Blaine and every time I look at you...I think of him."

Blaine blinked back his tears.

"He promised that he would be back. He said that we could have a new life when he got back. I knew it was silly living with such high hope that he would come home...but I did. I had hope, then he got killed..and now I have no family left." Blaine didn't know what made him say it, he didn't know what made him open up like that. He never talked about his parents and he sure as hell didn't talk about his brother.

"You have me." Sebastian smiled reaching over the table and clasping onto Blaine's hand. Blaine looked up with a shimmer of hope—something that he usually doesn't allow himself to feel.

"Come on," Sebastian said directing Blaine out of the restaurant—after paying of course.  
"Let's get you to school."

They held hands the whole way and Blaine's heart fluttered, he never felt this way before. When they pulled up to the school Sebastian parked and turned towards Blaine.

"I'll see you after school?" Sebastian winked with twinkling eyes.  
Blaine smiled. "Yeah, but I have detention so maybe you can pick me up?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Sebastian assured leaning in pressing a kiss onto Blaine's lips.  
"I'll be here." and with that Blaine hopped out of Sebastian's car and made his way into the school with his head held high.

School was actually a bit more bearable today for Blaine. He still said some snarky comments here and there, and Santana attempted to go all Lima Heights Adjecent on him until Kurt took her by the hand and told her it wasn't worth the time. Blaine didn't try to think about the last part too much, he shouldn't be thinking about Kurt like that anyways. He has Sebastian. He always had him and he will always have him, Sebastian proved that himself this morning.

The day seemed to drag on but finally there he was sitting in detention thankfully by himself this time around, his teachers eyes never left him the entire time. He didn't do much today to get on the bastards nerves—a few lude comments but otherwise he had hardly said a word. His mind was actually on Sebastian and how for once in his life things were okay.

_Maybe that means everything will actually be okay? _He thought to himself as the bell rang singling it was time to go.

"Alright Anderson you can go." the teacher just grunted merely.

But when he walked outside Sebastian wasn't there. Blaine's heart sank when he look around one last time. The doors then swung open again and the members of Glee Club started coming out one by one. Rachel and Santana glared at him as the rest of the members walked past. Kurt was the last one to leave.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he questioned with a bit too much sass.

Blaine flinched slightly; rubbing his neck. "Uhh yeah." he replied blinking back tears.

"I'm waiting for my quick fuck." he quickly mumbled without thinking.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You are not going to find any of that here, maybe around the corner you may have better luck—but I'm sure you been around there quite a few times." with that Kurt walked away, leaving Blaine alone.

Blaine shrunk in on himself as he took one more look across the parking lot before shaking his head and started his journey back home; feeling the weight on his shoulders once again. The whole way back he thought of all the possibilities why Sebastian wasn't there to pick him up—but by the time he had gotten to his street he had given up. Sebastian will probably never change and things will go back to the way they always were.

Walking through the door he was greeted with silence. Sebastian's car was in the driveway so where was he? The living room, kitchen, and bathroom were all empty. Setting his satchel in the hallway Blaine then made his way to his and Sebastian's room.

"Oh—Sebastian!" a voice screamed followed by a series of moan.  
"You're amazing don't stop." Blaine's fingers curled around the door knob angrily and the next thing he knew that door was swinging open; making Sebastian's head pop up, he grinned...but Blaine payed no attention his eyes were on the familiar blond haired boy from earlier, the waiter. If Blaine's heart could break more than it already had it would of—but it didn't—he was left with a sad empty feeling and angry, just so much anger. He tired to open his mouth but nothing came out he just balled up his fists.

"Blaine? You wouldn't mind stepping out for a few more seconds would ya? Chandler and I were just finishing up." Sebastian said with a tight lipped smile.

"No!" Blaine screamed through his clenched teeth, his hands shaking, and his body seething with tears he refused to shed. He looked over at Chandler who was fidgeting on the bed.

"Get out." was all Blaine said, his voice monotone—flat, dead.  
"Get out and don't come back." Chandler was about to do what he was told but Sebastian held him back with comforting hands and he whispered something softly in his hear then they fucking kissed right in front of him. Sebastian then stepped aside motioning towards the the door; Blaine actually followed, once they were outside of the bedroom Blaine crossed his arms.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Sebastian just shrugged.

"Why? Why did you actually act like you cared for me this morning and then...then do this. Actually give me hope, then take it away." Blaine couldn't look at him. All anger he felt was gone and now all he felt was weakness. He was tired, tired of everything.

"You really don't get it do you?" Sebastian questioned Blaine his usual bitter tone sad.

"You are him. You are Cooper and I can't fucking stand it." he choked pushing Blaine hard against the wall. A picture crashed to the floor but Sebastian could care less. He gripped Blaine by the lapels of his leather jacket. _Coopers leather jacket _and tears started to well in his eyes, something that Blaine had never seen before.

"You always came first when it came to him. You were his fucking everything. His world revolved around you and when he got deported he left you with me and now he is dead and all I have is you...just you" he cried shaking Blaine by the lapels. Blaine tried to pull away but Sebastian's grip was too strong and he was too gone lost his thoughts. Sebastian just stared at him with really sad eyes.

"All I ever wanted was for him to love me the way that I loved him and now that will never happen." he revealed. "and I'm done keeping promises. I'm done having to see him in you every day. I'm done." he screamed still pulling Blaine by the jacket and throwing him out of the house. The door then slammed close as Blaine fell hard against the cold wet concrete, it was raining, and yet the only sound was the sound of his jacket ripping and his blood went cold. The only thing he had left of his brother was gone. The only place he had to call home was gone and now he has no place to go.

* * *

_A/N: So that's it. Thanks so much for reading! Thoughts and opinions would actually be really great._  
_I really hope you all enjoyed!_

XxLaurenxX  
IrishGermanWoodNymph


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: So here is chapter four to Underneath. I am still trying to get back into the scheme of things but I'm hoping that I can start updating regularly again. Please be patient with me. The point of getting out of writers block is to make time for writing and actually write. It still doesn't stop it from being hard, but without doing it you'll never get out of this thing hell likes to call writers block. So fair warnings that this may not be the best chapter. I seriously give it to you all that keep on reading my stories. I am really grateful for you all. _

* * *

Underneath  
_Chapter 4:_

Thunder rumbled loudly as the downpour of the next storm made way. Blaine wrapped his arms around himself cursing silently while he continued to walk further into the cold damp night; unaware of where he should stop or where he should go.

It had been a few hours since he had started wandering leaving the life he knew before behind. Leaving Sebastian behind. His thoughts were racing and he was getting tired, wet, and cold but he kept on walking. His legs were heavy but the surroundings around him were starting to get clearer—more familiar.

He was at the park near the school. He looked around everyone was probably tucked into their nice warms beds in their houses and here he was... no family, no boyfriend, and no friends.

Guilt bubbled in his stomach and he was starting to get sick. Guilt was a very unfamiliar feeling to Blaine. He never feels bad for his actions because hey he treats others the way he is treated and the way he is treated just isn't right. This is what being treated his way leads you to.

He really had no where to go.  
There he was in the middle of town without a single person to turn to.

He glanced around the park once more and let out a heavy sigh. He was already drenched from head to toe and those benches were looking pretty tempting. Before he could fight his better judgment he started making his way towards the benches. They were wet, it wasn't the ideal place that he wanted to sleep but he could barely keep his eyes open,  
_it really couldn't do that much harm could it?_ He thought to himself as he settled onto one of the benches. It was as uncomfortable as it looked, the rain was falling into his face but it was better than nothing he supposes. He could be sitting on some corner. Turning onto his side he tired to ignore the rain that was falling and the thoughts going through his mind. After what seemed like a lifetime he drifted off into a restless sleep. It was a long night a very long terrible night and he deserved every single bit of it. Sebastian's words played in the back of his head and he couldn't shake it. It was like a nightmare within a nightmare.

"Blaine?" a voice sounded making Blaine jump up out of his sleep.  
_Where am I?_Blaine thought for a moment before he looked around and then he remembered, he remembered everything. He remember Sebastian, the cheating, the fight, everything. He remembered the fact the he didn't have a home or anyone to go to.

"Blaine." the voice called again and then he remembered that he wasn't alone. He looked up and looked back down quickly. It was that girl, the girl from Glee that he pushed down the stairs.

"You have no reason to talk to me. I was terrible to you."  
She took a seat next to him and inched just a little closer than what Blaine was actually comfortable with.  
_Why is she still here.  
Why is she even bothering with me?  
_Blaine didn't have too much time to think before she started talking again.

"As much as I love to see you grieving in guilt over me and the potential talent you could of broke, I'd have to say that is none of my concern as of this moment." her voice was soft and it actually made Blaine look up for a moment. Her eyes were full of concern.

_Concern for what? _ He thought.

_Surely it couldn't be for me. _

"You look terrible Blaine." she remarked taking in Blaine's disheveled look and Blaine snorted.

"Gee thanks. I would say the same too you." he said before he could stop himself.  
"Urr, sorry. I mean that jacket actually isn't that bad." he tried.  
"at least it doesn't have reindeer's on it." Rachel smiled at that.

"It's vintage Kurt bought it for me while we were at Regional's in New York last year. And I see you have a lack of a jacket."

Blaine stiffened at that as he looked down.  
"Yeah, that's actually a pretty long story." he explained wrapping his arms around himself.

Rachel's face softened as she caught sight of a trail of dark bruises up and down Blaine's arm.

"What happened to you?"

Blaine let out a heavy sigh.  
_Why is she doing this?  
She is supposed to hate me._

"Why do you care?" his voice came out bitter.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Blaine.  
"I don't know." Rachel scoffed  
"Maybe it has to deal with the fact that I found you sleeping on a bench in the middle of a park, which I assume you have been there all night... which it was raining last night, and you have no jacket whatsoever and you are covered in bruises?"

"That still doesn't answer why you care?" Blaine retorted back getting up from the bench.

"Sit down now Blaine." Rachel ordered. Blaine turned back around, his face crumpling. He just really didn't understand why anyone bothers with him. He was the reason for everything. He was the reason why he had no family and no friends. So why would anyone want to help him?

"Sit." Rachel ordered again, softly this time. His feet moved for themselves and he sat once again back onto the bench staring blankly ahead.

She just kept looking at Blaine. "Look at us."  
"We have been talking for five minutes now and it was civil. You are being a decent human being." she stated as if it explained everything in the world.  
"Human beings have feelings and they shouldn't be ignored. So tell me what's wrong." she gave Blaine a small smile although he didn't notice it.

"I was so mean to you before."

"and people can be forgiven." she soothed.

"It looks like you need someone to talk to."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck finally looking towards Rachel, his eyes were empty and sad.

"My life is very complicated."

"I'll try to understand?" she said simply.

He can't even believe that he is even considering doing this, but he is.  
"Where should I even start?"

Rachel smiled warmly taking Blaine's hand. The entire ordeal felt sort of foreign to him.  
"Wherever you are comfortable." she encouraged him.

He had never told anyone this story before.  
Taking a deep breath he decided to let it all go.  
"I have no where to go." he began.  
"I was kicked out." _huh so much for telling the whole story. _

"I still don't think that is all but you still opened up to me, that took a lot of courage. I'm glad that you feel like you can confide in me." she began with a smile.

"Starting as of right now I'm going to look out for you." Blaine went to open his mouth to protest but Rachel just shook her head.

"Now you are going to listen to me. My dads and I have an extra guest room in our house, you can feel free to stay there for a little while. I know living with a star like myself really doesn't seem ideal, I mean I do need to do my early morning vocal exercises but I think you can handle it." she beamed, and now that Rachel Berry has her mind set to it there is no way Blaine Anderson was getting out of this.

* * *

_A/N: So that was chapter four. It didn't really go as I had it in my head, originally the person was going to be Kurt that found him but my fingers have a mind of their own and decided to put Rachel in the spot, I kind of like the idea of them having a friendship before him and Kurt have a friendship, I really don't know why. But I sincerely hope that wasn't too bad of a chapter for you to have read. Criticism, thoughts, and opinions are always appreciated especially more so now in a time like this. I mean really, did you ever love doing so much that it seriously makes you sick when you can't do it. That is me when I have writers block and I start to lose faith in my writing, I seriously get myself that upset over it that I start to get sick. This is not me trying to guilt you, this is me giving you a little fact about myself. I seriously enjoy writing for all of you so much 3  
You guys are the best. Seriously!_

XxLaurenxX  
IrishGermanWoodNymph

_Tumblr: withinthedarkshadows (: follow me! _


End file.
